


Smother Me

by UkieS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, season 8 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkieS/pseuds/UkieS
Summary: Shiro and Keith's first Christmas after the war; and their first chance to properly settle with each other"A pair of stockings - black and red - hung from a mantel installed just to house them, with a miniature tree sitting on an end table. Beyond that the room was bare of festivities, and for Shiro and Keith it was perfect. "





	Smother Me

**Author's Note:**

> My AtU Secret Santa gift for MsWriterPerson // Lindsey
> 
> Big thank you to SomeGoodSheith for beta-ing!!
> 
> I started writing this before s8 so we're just gonna pretend it never happened

It had been six months since the war ended.

 

Six months since the paladins split, venturing off to start their lives anew amongst the newfound peace. Six months since Shiro and Keith wandered off together in an attempt to domesticate the fractured pieces of their lives.

 

They'd repurposed Keith's old shack, reinforcing the walls and adding rooms as they saw fit. Getting it to a liveable condition was tiring. The duo worked day in and day out to transform the worn down, abandoned shack into a cozy cottage meant for them and only them.

 

It was a difficult transition at first; mornings often began with at least one of them waking before the sun rose, preparing for a battle that would never occur. They would only be led back to bed by the other, and even then was further sleep an impossibility.

 

Nightmares were rampant as well. A week never went by without both of them jolting awake at different times. Their newly shared bed and forehead kisses had helped to ground each other and quell the unease, but were far from terminating them altogether.

 

Their new lives weren't terrible, though the normalcy required some adjusting to. There was something nice about just being able to relax, to _live_.  Shiro gave up on any fantasies he had involving a normal life after his diagnosis. Keith had never truly considered the possibility. This new calm was welcomed, yet also jarring to two people who expected far worse conditions, or even death, by this time.

 

Their new way of life paved way for the resurgence of traditions long forgotten. A light dusting of snow blanketed the yard surrounding their shack, despite it not being a common occurrence in the Arizonian deserts. All it took was a promise between friends and a mechanical blue cat to make it a reality. Luckily it got cold enough in the desert to keep the Blue Lion’s snow from melting immediately, helping to preserve the season's spirit.

 

A blur of blue and black fur frolicked around the shacks perimeter, as Kosmo tossed flakes into the air and enjoying his first encounter with the unfamiliar precipitation. His joyful yelping could be heard from inside the shack, residual sparks from his warping dissipating in the wind.

 

Inside, it was quiet, lacking the noise and movement of the yard. Subtle decorations were placed around the house in spirit of the upcoming holiday. The two had decided they didn't want anything extravagant for their first Christmas after the war. In a time long passed, Shiro had been over the top when it came to the season. He'd spent hundreds decorating every corner of his shared dorm at the Garrison with flashing lights and singing elves. Now he's gained a new appreciation for the comforting silence part of the holidays aesthetic.

 

A pair of stockings - black and red - hung from a mantel installed just to house them, with a miniature tree sitting on an end table. Beyond that the room was bare of festivities, and for Shiro and Keith it was perfect.

 

Shiro rested on his back, sprawled out on their shared couch with his feet, legs draped over the armrest. On top of him lay Keith, relaxed on his stomach with his head in his arms. Shiro leisurely ran his fingers through Keith's hair, still wavy from being kept in a ponytail during the day.

 

In the fireplace the bark crackled with the ferocity of a war long passed, illuminating the room with a gentleness not expected from its power. The boys hadn't said a word to each other all night, simply enjoying their combined warmth.

 

That was, until Shiro decided to lean his head forward as much as his neck would allow in this position, and whispered softly in Keith's ear.

 

“I still haven't given you your present.”

 

Keith huffed and propped himself up on his forearms, enough for Shiro to plant a kiss in his hair and slide himself out from underneath him. He sent a playful pout in Shiro's direction for having to move.

 

“I thought we agreed we weren't doing presents”

 

“Yeah, well, I thought I could bend the rules a little with this one”

 

“Like how you found a way to get me extra gifts by pretending to be Santa?” Keith smirked

 

Shiro chuckled and bent over his bag, facing away from Keith to purposefully obscure its contents from his view. He glanced out the window, watching as Kosmo continued to dash through the snow with the same excitement as he had over two  hours ago, showing no sign of fatigue. Keith would've been impressed with his stamina if he hadn't already experienced it firsthand in the Black lions cockpit for so long.

 

After a few ticks, Shiro straightened up, turning towards Keith with a hand behind his back and a suspicious grin. Keith tore his attention from the window and at his boyfriend, narrowing his eyes at Shiro's nervous yet eager stride.

 

He looked like he was about to burst at the seams. A barely contained smile threatened to spread across his face, while he had no such luck hiding the blush slowly darkening on his cheeks.

 

“Listen, Keith, we've known each other for a long while, and with the war ending I've been thinking… ”

 

He stopped and dropped to one knee in front of the couch, taking Keith's hand in his unoccupied one. This time it was his turn to start blushing, fighting back a smile of his own.

 

“Takashi, are you _seriously_ doing what I think you're doing?”

 

Shiro attempted to laugh but all that came out was a nervous exhale as he rubbed his thumb along Keith's knuckles. He jokingly rolled his eyes at Keith in an attempt to stall for a beat, giving himself a mental reset before responding.

 

“Well, I just wanted to give you my Burger King coupons but I can tell when they're not wanted.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at Shiro's clumsy attempt to pout, causing both of them to giggle fondly at each other. Afterwards, Shiro closed his eyes and took a moment to compose himself yet again, sighing deeply before looking back up at Keith. He could practically see galaxies in Shiro's eyes, all the glimmer and shine he'd lost since returning from Kerberos slowly coming back to him.

 

“Well since you already know what I'm going to ask - and ruined my speech - what's your answer?”

 

From this angle he looked like a pleading puppy, almost scared that Keith would reject him when they both know the lengths he would go to make Shiro happy. Like every previous failure he'd endured stacked up against this one moment, threatening to send it crashing back down in his face. Keith knew there was nowhere in the universe he'd rather be than at Shiro's side, and he was just a few words away from making it a reality.

 

Keith leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders and whispering in his ear.

 

“Of course, Takashi.”

 

Shiro let out the breath he was subconsciously holding and returned the embrace, not even bothering to conceal the small box in his hand anymore. After a moment they pulled apart, and Keith landed  a few short, gentle kisses on Shiro as he brought the box back in front of him.

 

He _finally_ opened it, angling it towards Keith to show him. Inside held a single black band with a red stripe along the middle. Very sleek, very subtle - and _very_ Keith.

 

Keith sat there, staring at the ring in awe, as the light from the fire gently warmed  its surface. Shiro caught on to Keith's inability to move out of amazement, smiling and sliding the ring on his finger. He placed a kiss to Keith's knuckles before rising to his mouth.

 

The stars had tried so many times to separate the two, pulling them apart over and over again. And yet destiny had other plans for them, and united them as they had always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The day I stop naming fics after songs is the day I die
> 
> Check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xUkieS) and [Tumblr](https://xukies.tumblr.com/) ! Thank you for reading!


End file.
